What happens in French class, Stays in French clas
by kudos93
Summary: Katara is best friends with Aang. Aang has been secretly in love with Katara for years. What happens when a very attractive Zuko comes into the picture? AU, modern times avatar fic. Future KATAANG. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender or anything else copyrighted that I mention

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender or anything else copyrighted that I mention.

AN: this is just a first chapter…there is plenty more where this came from. However I don't want to continue this if no one likes it so please review if you want me to continue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

God. I hated French class.

I was the first one there, naturally. In all actuality, Aang had threatened me with tickling, so I had run into the classroom, which left me conversing in French with a mechanically dull woman.

"Je m'appelle Madame Dee" (I am Mrs. Dee) She told me repeatedly, along with asking my name and how I was doing. I responded in French as I had been taught and she looked as if she had accomplished some great feat.

The class slowly filed in, all ten of us. One of them was my brother, Sokka, and he took a seat a few rows down from me. I mentally cursed myself for killing that spider last week. The karma was really killing me now.

There were three girls all dressed in skin tight jeans and tank tops that should have been against dress code. But we all knew that having money meant that you were exempt from the rules. And have money they did. There were all on the varsity soccer team and I had the aching suspicion that they'd bought their post. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sure to buy their grades in this class as well.

I sighed in relief as Toph walked through the door. At least she was sane. She took the seat on my left. I never understood how she maneuvered around better than I did, and she was blind. Sometimes the clumsiness was just not fair.

A boy who's name I did not know entered next, but I believe that the sophomores called him pencil boy. He sat down in the corner of the room and hugged his pencil bag to his chest.

Soon my attention was brought to Meng who had just hurried in. Her backpack sat high on her back and her glasses were as taped as ever. I almost felt bad for the way her hair spiraled out on both sides of her head, unphased by the will of bobby pins. Almost. She kind of deserved it for the way that she's hated me since third grade, ever since she'd had her creepy obsessive stalker crush on Aang.

20 seconds before the tardy bell, the last two members of our class sauntered in. There was Jet, arrogant (yet still illegally hot) dorkbomb, and another boy who I did not recognize. But I wanted to recognize him. In other words I wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless, because he was more beautiful than any pinup man I had ever seen.

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of his biceps, the pale skin glistening in the fluorescent light of the classroom. His face was perfect and angular, his nose straight as an arrow of beauty into my heart. The ebony hair that danced across his forehead glistened more than the guy's in the shampoo commercials.

He smiled at something asinine that Jet said and I couldn't help but notice the perfection of his pearly teeth. His topaz eyes lit up with this happiness, making the magnetic color all the more attractive. He was a god. He was a god who was sitting across the room from me. I almost wanted to sink into the floor with feelings of disgrace. He was the David, and I was the little piece of wrinkled gum wrapper on the floor, staring at him admiringly. I felt a jolt of love to my heart and sighed. I'd never even spoken with him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Okay…another thing. This story is actually completely based off of true events. I actually had this stuff happen in my French class. And it was humiliating.

PS. I'm going to Avon (aka small Colorado mountain town) and if I have 5 reviews asking me to continue by the time that I get back I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

AN: I'm continuing it because I want to, I'm posting it because some people acted like they wanted to read it. Sorry if Katara comes off a little weird here, same for Aang. Right now they are kind of a blend between the real and the imaginary. If their character is intolerable tell me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The class passed in a daze. Mrs. Dee-bat was reading the same syllabus that I'd heard all day, so I felt no need to pay attention to anything other than the perfect male specimen in front of me. The way that he mimicked her facial expressions behind her back, the way he threw various objects from his backpack at her, always barely missing, heck, I was so completely obsessed that I spent 10 minutes of class studying the way he breathed.

Shockingly enough, it was the first time all day that I actually felt sad when the bell rang. I took an extra minute packing up just so I could watch the muscles in his back move as he held the door for Mai…floozy.

Daze did not describe my state of mind as I headed out into the already crowded hallway. I laughed at the seventh graders as they raced down the hall like they were in a videogame. I bet that would be a big bestseller, the sevie derby, yeah I'd make millions.

I crouched at my stupid bottom locker and put away the French book. I was so going to fail that class I couldn't even understand the cover of the book. Just as I was about to whip out my handy dandy schedule, complete with locker number and combo, I turned to see Aang kneeling at the locker beside mine. It was lucky that his locker was next to mine, just think of all the creepers he was protecting me from.

"Hey Katara, we have 3D art together next!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. Art was just another class that I had no talent for. Why couldn't I just take 2 science classes? There we go, easy A!

"Yeah, At least in this class I get to throw clay at you! Hmm, I wonder if it will stick to your head" I nearly whispered the last part, bringing my thumb and finger to my chin. Aang absentmindedly ran his finger through his almost nonexistent hair. Up until a few months ago his head was shaved. He'd decided to grow it out but apparently it had gotten too annoying at a certain length.

"I'm growing it out, and this time I will succeed!" He raised his fist into the air and I laughed as the sevies scattered. "You better not let me shave it again, like honestly I'm going to bring you my razor," he added, looking down the hall. It seemed like he was talking mostly to himself.

"I'll eat it, then you'll never get it back." He glanced sideways at me before snickering softly.

The art teacher was an older gentleman with a graying beard. He was sitting on a padded stool in front of a whiteboard that was covered in clumsy scrawl of many different colors. I laughed at his coffee cup that read, "TEA OR BUST". In fact, the whole room smelled pleasantly of green tea, unlike the cheap coffee scent of the rest of the building.

"I'm professor Iroh, please pick a seat" His accent was reminiscent of China or Japan, and I already loved him for not giving us a stupid seating chart. Aang and I sat in the corner, opposite each other. The art room had no desks, but eight large wooden tables that were coated liberally in paint, pottery glaze, and drippy stain. The stools were ancient and wobbled slightly as I crossed my legs.

"So I can't wait until the pottery wheel, I hear we get to make coffee cups that you can actually drink out of." Aang mimed holding a teacup, even going as far as to stick his pinky out.

"I'm excited for jewelry, from what I hear you get to use big machinery" I was actually terrified of the buffer that taunted me from across the room, but I was totally doing a great job of hiding it.

"Katara, I'll protect you from the big mean buffer." He saw right through me again. I guess that comes with the trade of knowing me since I was two.

"And I'll protect you from the evil razor that wants to shave your head." After that statement we somehow fell into a bizarre staring contest. The stool next to me creaked loudly and I jumped, blinking.

"Ha! You blinked…Oh and hi Haru" I smiled at Haru. He was a nice kid and all but he'd just always kind of wierded me out.

"Hey Katara, Aang!"

A second later Meng rushed through the door. I could see Aang swallow nervously, heck I probably was too, knowing that Meng would be sitting here. She seemed to see Aang immediately and sat down loudly on the seat beside him, scooting so close that her wildly curly hair was only millimeters away from his cheek. I glared at her, only I was lucky enough to have the person who hated me most in two classes right in a row."

"Hi Aang! Oh and Haru" She completely ignored me, or at least tried. I don't think that anyone missed the glare that she threw in my direction. Before I had the chance to say anything about it, the bell rang and Mr. Iroh hopped off of his stool with an agility that surprised me. He went into a closet for just a second and brought back a large stack of yellow, spiral sketchbooks.

"Hello beginner 3D art. I don't do the boring syllabus, you all know not to cheat and that A's are above 90" He very accurately summarized the entire course summary that I've heart 5 times today. "I thought that we'd go ahead and get started on our first project…"

He went on to explain the idea. We'd be doing a sculpted portrait of a person of our choice.

"Katara, you're my partner" Aang blurted out before Meng could claim him in her creepy little stalker way.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind looking like a feather covered turtle…" He very anxiously nodded his head no.

"I'm okay with any sort of turtle like appearance" If Meng were a robot she would have blown a gasket by now. This class should be…interesting, for lack of a better word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: That floozy comment cracked me up…good times, good times.

PS: If you review I'll marry you! No joke!


End file.
